Problemas en el paraíso
by LuluTirado
Summary: Porque hasta en el paraíso hay celos, desconfianza y claro... Faberry :
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El vivir juntas era una decisión que habían tomado las dos detenidamente. Después de un año y tres meses de relación se sentían preparadas para despertar todos los días una al lado de la otra. Decidieron vivir en el apartamento de Quinn, ya que Rachel rentaba uno.

Si ya vives con tu novia significa que podemos conocerla ¿cierto? –preguntó Brittany a Quinn

Tal vez – divagó la chica

No es justo, tú conoces a nuestras parejas – se quejó Sam

Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de que nos enamoremos de ella – bromeó Santana riendo

No digas estupideces, con su amigo Puckerman me es suficiente - miró a la nada

Dios eres increíble – rió Sam –

¡Heeey! ¿por qué? – se quejó Quinn

¿Estás celosa? ¿de un chico? – rió

¿Qué tiene que ver que sea un chico? – preguntó con mala cara

Son chicas – dijo Sam incómodo – no me hagas explicarlo

Tú no entiendes…

Pues explícanos – sugirió Brittany

No lo hagas, no es necesario – dijo Santana con enfado, no era muy sentimental que digamos

¡Santana! – la regañó Brittany

Está bien, está bien, te escuchamos – dijo de mala gana

Quinn suspiró y comenzó a hablar

Cuando yo conocí a Rachel ella tenía novio, a ella no le gustan las mujeres, bueno, no en sí, pero yo soy una mujer – se enredó con sus propios pensamientos

¿Eh? – dijeron todos confundidos

Ella dice no creer en las etiquetas – dijo con nostalgia

No entiendo –dijo Brittany frunciendo el seño

A ella no le gustan las mujeres, pero me ama a mí… - hizo una pausa – ¿sabes? Ni si quiera yo lo entiendo – dijo molesta

No te preocupes, ustedes se aman – dijo Sam reconfortantemente - ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? y de paso conocemos a tu chica – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ya es tarde, debe estar dormida – dijo sonriendo al recordar lo hermosa que era Rachel cuando dormía, su respiración profunda pero más que nada la tranquilidad que le provocaba mirarla. Y más que nada, la felicidad que le daba el abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que el amor de su vida seguía ahí, dormida, a su lado.

Quinn, ¿nunca vas a superar tus celos enfermizos? – dijo Santana con enfado – si yo fuera tu novia ya te hubiera mandado al demonio

¡Santana!, no seas tan cruel con Quinn – la regañó Brittany

Tienes razón Britt, pero Santana tiene un punto. Piénsalo Quinn, por que tus celos pueden llegar a molestar a Rachel, ¿no crees?

Lo sé, estoy consciente de eso, pero no lo puedo evitar. Ella es tan perfecta….

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio

¿Saben?, tienen razón, vamos a mi casa – dijo Quinn decidida

Los cuatro chicos subieron al coche de Sam. Hasta llegar a la casa de Quinn. La rubia bajó primero y tocó la puerta. Nadie salió. Tocó de nuevo la puerta y al instante se vio la luz del piso de arriba encendida. Al instante la luz de abajo, y seguido de eso, se abrió la puerta. Una chica morena, ojos castaños grandes, labios carnosos, cabello largo y un cuerpo espectacular. La chica lo lucía en un pijama corto. Que destacaba asombrosamente sus increíbles y bien formadas piernas. La chica no estaba despierta del todo aún.

¿Quinn? ¿No ibas a salir con tus amigos? – dijo con una voz dulce, suave. Hermosa.

Amm, si, sobre eso, querían conocerte – dijo señalando a los chicos que miraban asombrados a Rachel

Quinn… - dijo Sam sin poder terminar la frase

Tenías razón, es hermosa – dijo sonriendo amigablemente

Quinn ¿Qué le diste para que te hiciera caso? – dijo Santana riendo. Lo que hizo que Rachel riera también

Hola, soy Rachel – les dijo a los chicos – ¿con que soy hermosa? – dijo riendo a Quinn que estaba sonrojada

¿Haces mucho ejercicio? – preguntó Sam mirando las piernas de Rachel

¡HEY! – Quinn le propinó un codazo a su amigo – será mejor que te vayas a cambiar – le dijo a Rachel con un tono molesto, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de la morena desapareciera

No, no es necesario, digo, ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos – dijo Sam explicándose, claramente incómodo

Claro – dijo Brittany riendo de ver a su amiga celosa. Santana sólo hizo un gesto para despedirse

Los chicos se fueron y Quinn se quedó en la puerta. Sabía que había cometido un gran error. No quería ni entrar a la casa, se sentía tan avergonzada. Cuando al fin se decidió a entrar no vio a Rachel en la sala. Sólo suspiró y subió a su habitación. Ahí estaba Rachel, recostada, mirando hacía el vacío. La rubia se recostó a un lado de su novia quién le estaba dando la espalda, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, lo que hizo que la morena se estremeciera y volteara a mirarla.

¿Estás molesta conmigo? – rompió el silencio la rubia

No – contestó

Si lo estás, perdóname – dijo quitando un mechón de cabello de la morena que había caído en su rostro

No Quinn, no estoy molesta – dijo dejando un beso en la mejilla de su novia – no podría hacerlo jamás – le regaló una sonrisa a Quinn

Te amo Rach, a veces siento que no te merezco – dijo con tristeza

No digas estupideces – dijo acomodándose en el brazo de la rubia – te amo también, hasta mañana – dijo cerrando los ojos.

Quinn la miraba dormir. ¡Qué perfecta era! Se sentía tan estúpida de haberle gritado a Rachel de esa manera, ¡y por una estupidez!, Sam era su amigo, jamás haría algo para hacerle daño. La chica no pudo evitar repasar todo lo sucedido esa tarde. ¿Sería cierto lo que le dijeron Santana y Sam? ¿Rachel se cansaría algún día de ella? La idea hizo que la rubia se estremeciera, ella solo besó la frente de la morena que descansaba en sus brazos y la acercó más a su pecho, con nostalgia, no quería dejarla ir jamás.


	2. ¡Puck lo consiguió!

Capítulo 2

Muchas gracias por leer, la verdad me encanta que les guste la historia. Perdón por no actualizar, pero estaba muy ocupada , pero prometo actualizar también las demás pronto

Quinn despertó al sentir el contacto de los labios de Rachel en su cuello. Solo sonrió y se dejó querer.

- Buenos días – dijo Rachel regalándole un camino de besos a Quinn desde su cuello hasta sus labios

- ¿Sabes? – Me encanta que me despiertes de esta manera – dijo besando a Rachel

- Me encanta que te encante – rió al comenzar el juego de haber quién no podía hacer la frase más larga

- Y a mí me encanta que te encante que me encante… - la rubia fue interrumpida por el celular de Rachel – ¡oh vamos! – renegó Quinn

- Si no es nadie importante te juro que no contesto – dijo besando rápidamente los labios de Quinn y bajando de la cama para tomar su celular que estaba en el escritorio. Miró el número y acto siguiente miró a Quinn que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Le hizo una mueca suplicante y Quinn rodó los ojos y comenzó a cambiarse. La morena contestó la llamada

- ¿Puck? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la chica, y tras callar un rato sonrió, cómo jamás había sonreído en su vida.

Quinn la miró extrañada, ¿Qué podría estar diciéndole Puck que sonreía de esa manera?

, ¡eres grandioso! ¡Jamás te había amado cómo en este momento! – gritó la morena a los cuatro vientos. – entonces nos vemos a las 2:30… Puck no seas un niño pequeño, a esas cosas hay que llegar temprano. Si llegaremos juntos, a lo mejor y tenemos suerte y quedemos juntos – dijo sonriendo de la emoción

Quinn no podía ocultar su molestia, ¿Por qué rayos Rachel le decía ese montón de cosas? Esperó recargada en la pared mirando a su chica que no dejaba de sonreír mientras hablaba por teléfono

- Puck, te juro que si te encuentras a otra chica te mato – dijo riendo, al escuchar eso Quinn se molestó y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente – amm perdona, la cerré por error- rió la morena – nos vemos luego ¡Bye!

Quinn estaba en la cocina, buscando algo para desayunar. Rachel la abrazó por la espalda mientras le mordía la oreja. La rubia trató de resistirse y quedar en su papel de indignada, pero no podía, la morena era su más grande debilidad en el mundo.

- ¿Estás molesta? – La siguió besando – porque yo estoy muy feliz

- Si, lo noté – dijo tratando de no sonar muy dura

- ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué? – dijo Rachel incrédula

- Porque hablabas con Puck, ¿Cuál otra razón más para estar feliz? – dijo Quinn hipócritamente

- Aparte – dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano – ¡nos consiguió audiciones para una obra! ¿Puedes creerlo? – Dijo besando apasionadamente a su novia que estaba en shock – al fin lo lograré Quinn

- Eso es… genial – fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Quinn, ella ya llegaba un poco más de tres meses buscando proyectos para la morena, si Rachel se había alejado de los escenarios era por ella, porque había decidido hacer una vida con Quinn. Pero la rubia no podía evitar sentirse culpable de que Rachel dejara de hacer lo que más le apasionaba. Ella se sentía con la obligación de buscarle un proyecto a su novia… pero Puck lo había logrado, lo había hecho antes que ella.

- ¿No estás feliz por mí? – dijo Rachel decepcionada por la reacción de Quinn

- Pero claro que si – dijo levantándola mientras la besaba - ¿Qué piensas cantar?

- No lo sé… ¡DIOS NO LO SÉ! ¿Qué VOY A HACER? – Rachel comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación cómo loca hasta que llegó y se sentó en el sofá de la sala

- Calma, calma, ¿recuerdas piece of my heart?, la cantas muy bien… además… es nuestra canción – dijo sonrojándose

- ¡Tienes razón! Bebé eres una genio – dijo besándola

Las chicas seguían mimándose, besándose. Rachel no podía dejar de hacerse sus propias historias. Si ella triunfaba, haría esto, si ella triunfaba haría aquello. Cada una historia diferente, y llena con todas las ilusiones que tenía la morena. La bonita escena se vio interrumpida por el celular de la morena. Rachel lo contestó rápidamente al ver que era Puck

- ¿Bueno? – dijo Rachel poniendo en altavoz al móvil para no dejar de abrazar a Quinn

-_ Hey judía sexy, ¿ya sabes que cantarás?_

Quinn hizo una mueca de molestia, odiaba que llamara así a Rachel, pero en fín, ya se había acostumbrado

- ¿Qué te parece piece of my heart? - Quinn rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo su opinión a Puck?

- _No creo que te haga mucha justicia esa canción Rach… además, también necesitamos un dueto para la audición en parejas._

- Entonces ¿qué cantaré?

- _Mira, estuve pensando en hacer nuestras audiciones juntas, y escoger canciones que cuenten una historia, he consultado a personas, y me dijeron que mi idea es muy buena_

- Ajam, continúa – dijo Rachel emocionada

_- Mi idea es un rompimiento, somos una pareja y rompemos. Yo te cantaré "Are u lonesome tonight?", cantaremos "need you now", para demostrar que nos extrañamos y terminaras cerrando con broche de oro al cantar "My man" _

- ¡Dios Puck! ¡Eso es genial! No entiendo por qué no había pensado en esa canción, lo lograremos lo sé.

_- Ok, ensayaré, dile a Quinn que no te distraiga, es tu futuro_ – Quinn estaba besando el cuello de la morena, y se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso?

- Ok, Dios, gracias Puck, en serio, me has hecho el día – dijo colgando el teléfono y mirando a Quinn que seguía en silencio

Rachel miró a Quinn y suspiró

- No te molestes, es la verdad Quinn – La rubia la miró con incredulidad y se levantó del sofá donde estaban las dos sentadas - ¡NO EMPECEMOS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! – gritó Rachel molesta siguiendo a Quinn que había entrado a la cocina

- ¿No empecemos a qué? – dijo Quinn como si nada estuviera pasando

- Eres una niña pequeña - dijo saliendo de la cocina

- ¡Ahora tú eres la pequeña! – Dijo siguiéndola – ¡escapando de los problemas!

Rachel miró a Quinn un rato y negó con la cabeza

- Siempre pensé que me apoyarías en cumplir mis sueños – dijo saliendo de la casa

- Rach, bebé ¿a dónde vas? – dijo Quinn mirando suplicante a Rachel

- Voy con Puck, necesitamos ensayar para la audición. Si es que te importa un poco, es en el teatro principal – se volteó y siguió caminando

Quinn se quedó parada en la puerta. ¿En el teatro principal? Puck la había hecho en grande… ¡Wow! ¿Cómo iba a superar eso?


	3. Damn it Janet

Es hora - dijo Puck nervioso

Lo sé – le tomó la mano a su amigo y caminaron hacia el escenario. Rachel buscó en las butacas a Quinn… pero nada. La rubia no había ido

Hey – la interrumpió Puck – ¿ya viste quién te come con la mirada? – le dijo Puck a Rachel

Tengo novia Puck – dijo sin mirarlo

Sólo mira – insistió

Rachel levantó la mirada y miró hacia donde Puck le pedía, y ahí estaba. Quinn con una sonrisa enorme. "Perdón" articuló la rubia con sus labios lentamente. Rachel sonrió y le contestó "te amo" de la misma forma en que Quinn le había pedido disculpas. Las chicas se miraban con ternura. Hasta que Puck interrumpió el momento.

Haber canaliza ese amor en mí – le tomó la mano y salieron juntos

¿Sus nombres? – dijo el hombre que al parecer era el director

Noah Puckerman y Rachel Berry

¿Qué interpretarán? Al dueto me refiero – preguntó sin quitar la mirada de las hojas que tenía en las manos

Need you now – dijo Puck. Rachel apretó más la mano de su amigo en busca de apoyo.

¿Qué tan buenos son improvisando?

No lo hemos intentado – Rachel abrió los ojos y sus manos comenzaron a sudar

¿Han escuchado "Damn it Janet?

The Rocky Horror Picture show – dijo Puck seguro

Exacto

Claro que sí, nos sabemos la coreografía – dijo Rachel sonriendo, si les tocaba hacer eso, ya la tenían ganada

Ok, entonces, convénzanme de que se aman – los miró para ver su reacción. Quinn respiró hondamente esperando que Rachel dijera "él no es mi novio". Pero Rachel sólo asintió y miró a Puck… con los ojos que la miraba a ella. Eso le dolió en el alma. Pero obviamente eran cosas profesionales, no iba a armarle otro teatrito a Rachel el mismo día.

Los chicos entraron en su papel y cómo habían asegurado se sabían toda la coreografía. Le arrancaron una sonrisa a Quinn más de una vez. Dios ¡que talentosos eran! Al parecer ambos tenían embobado al director.

Damn it Janet – cantó Puck y tomó las manos de Rachel mientras la miraba a los ojos

_No, no lo van a hacer – _pensó y rogó Quinn en su mente

I love… you – cantaron los dos judíos terminando la interpretación con un tierno beso.

Al terminar, el director se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir. Quinn no podía creerlo. Cuando sintió la mirada de Rachel que le pedía disculpas sonrió y aplaudió también. Rachel le sonrió y se volteó hacia Puck y el director que les hablaba

Al diablo, ya tenemos nuestros protagonistas – le dio unos papeles a su asistente – quiero un poco más de ese beso – les dijo sonriendo

Rachel miró a Puck que no demostraba emoción alguna, ella no quería hacerlo… pero iba a hacerlo, a Quinn podía contentarla llegando a casa

Puck se había quedado estático con cara de: "¿Es enserio?" Claramente incómodo.

Rachel le tomó el rostro en las manos y lo besó, tiernamente.

Pasión, vamos, no queremos besitos de niños de primer grado – les ordenó el director

Puck pasó sus manos por la espalda de la morena con deseo, Rachel lo besaba intensamente. Quinn, por su lado no sabía qué hacer, podía ver la lengua de su Rachel rozando con necesidad la de Puck

Suficiente – dijo el director mientras aplaudía

Los chicos duraron unos cuantos segundos en separarse, de alguna manera no querían parar. Esa fue la gota de derramó el vaso para Quinn. Tomó su bolso y salió del teatro

Sin duda, ustedes me inspiran para escribir – los felicitó – tienen el papel de los protagonistas, los llamo luego para firmar contratos y esas cosas. No me fallen, ustedes dos tienen química – les dijo mientras se retiraba

Gra…cias – dijo Puck incómodo

Rachel buscó a Quinn con la mirada, no estaba.

Estoy jodida – le dijo a Puck mientras corría hacia la puerta para intentar encontrar a la rubia

Si tu novia me odiaba antes, no sé qué rayos me espera – dijo mirando al vacío

No sé qué me espera a mí – rió

Fue… raro – ni siquiera la miró

Lo sé – se levantó – esperemos y no me haga dormir en la bañera

¿Lo ha hecho antes? – se levantó haciendo un gesto de incredulidad

No, pero honestamente, si la viera hacer lo mismo yo si lo haría– rió

Rach, fue un beso – ayudó a la morena a bajar del escenario

Puck – se acomodó el cabello – disfruté del beso

Yo también – miró al vacío – fue actuación, te dejaste llevar… ¿no sientes nada por mí, cierto?

Claro que no – dijo indignada

Entonces – sonrió – ve pensando en qué le darás a tu chica para que se contente – la miró picaronamente

Rachel rió y asintió. Puck la llevó a su casa y al bajarse la morena le deseó suerte con la mirada

Suerte, la necesitarás – se despidió con un gesto con la mano y arrancó el coche de nuevo.

Quinn se encontraba haciendo una botana con zanahorias… si Rachel se la había dado a probar y ahora la amaba. Cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta se dirigió a abrir. Tal vez sería Rachel… se paró en frente de la puerta y estuvo a punto de abrir. Pero no, no iba a hacerlo.

Quinn, bebé ábreme – tocó de nuevo la puerta

Quinn caminó de nuevo hacia la cocina y tomó unos audífonos y se los puso, no los tenía conectados a ningún lugar, pero no quería que Rachel le cuestionara por no abrir. Siguió preparando su botana.

Rachel se cansó de insistir y tuvo que ir a la parte trasera de la casa por las llaves que se encontraban detrás de una maceta. Las tomó y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. Se paró en frente de ella y suspiró. Metió la llave en el cerrojo y abrió. Buscó a Quinn con la mirada hasta que escuchó que partían cosas en la cocina. Esperó un poco… no sabía cómo disculparse… normalmente quién lo hacía era Quinn no ella. Entró a la cocina y miró a su chica de espaldas con unos audífonos… que no estaban conectados a nada, pues la entrada de metal estaba colgando a su lado izquierdo. La imagen la hizo sonreír.

Se acercó a Quinn y la abrazó por la espalda, Quinn no se movió.

¿Sabes? Normalmente tienen que estar conectados – tomó la entrada de los audífonos riendo

Lo olvidé – siguió partiendo. Rachel asintió y no dejó de abrazarla

Eso se ve delicioso – comenzó a besarle el cuello

Hice suficiente para las dos – gimió un poco por el contacto de los labios de Rachel en su cuello, y sus manos recorriendo su abdomen

Me dieron el papel – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja a Quinn

Lo supuse, ustedes dos tienen química – dijo con la respiración entrecortada

¿No merezco un premio? – comenzó a juguetear con el cuello de la rubia, dejándole una que otra marca con los labios

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – respiró hondamente, sin duda no podría resistirse a los encantos de Rachel… menos cuando tenía que demostrar que era suya, no de Puck… suya.

No lo sé… ¿no se te ocurre nada? – pasó su mano por debajo del vestido que usaba en ese momento Quinn. Recorrió sus piernas con delicadeza. Quinn la miró con una sonrisa y la besó apasionadamente.


	4. La llamada

¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves enojada? – Rachel tomó a Quinn por el cuello y comenzó a besarla tiernamente

Bebé, no me gusta estar enojada contigo – puso su frente en la de Rachel y se miraron por un instante – no te mereces mis celos

Rachel desvió la mirada. Quinn la miró con extrañeza

¿Pasa algo? – la verdad no quería escuchar la respuesta

No, nada, nada – sonrió levemente

Te conozco Rach, ¿qué pasa?

Lo único que pasa en que no me estás besando – rió y acercó a Quinn a sus labios

El beso fue un poco ausente, las dos tenían sus cabezas en otros lugares. Quinn sabía que algo le sucedía a Rachel, pero no quería decírselo, y Rachel… Rachel pensaba en otras cosas

Rachel, te conozco, ¿pasa algo?

Que no Quinn, por Dios deja de preguntar – salió de la habitación molesta

Quinn suspiró y caminó detrás de Rachel

Ok, perdóname por ser tan celosa, ¿Si? Aunque lo niegues sé que estás molesta por eso – le dijo a su chica con ternura

Rachel se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Se sentía completamente incómoda. Estaba a punto de contestarle a Quinn cuando sonó su teléfono. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a contestar dejando a Quinn esperando una explicación. Rachel miró la pantalla del celular y rió.

¿Por qué tanta felicidad? – levantó la ceja izquierda

¿Felicidad?, estás delirando – contestó el mensaje y lo dejó en la mesa

No estoy delirando – dijo molesta – bueno, como sea – se calmó, no quería pelear de nuevo con Rachel, si las cosas se habían puesto tensas no quería tensarlas más

El celular sonó de nuevo. Rachel lo tomó rápido, y por más grande que fue el intento de Quinn de ver era el número no lo logró. Rachel tapó la bocina del celular y le dijo en voz baja a la rubia

Bebé voy a salir a contestar – y le besó la mejilla

Quinn se quedó sonriendo cómo tonta, sin duda, no podía pedirle nada más a Rachel, era la cosa más hermosa, linda, tierna y perfecta en el mundo. Se quedó embobada un largo rato. Cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a reírse de sí misma y fue por la botana que estaba preparando para ella y su chica.

Comenzó a comerla mientras esperaba a Rachel, después de unos 15 minutos la morena volvió riendo

¡Wow! Esa fue una llamada larga – lanzó la pregunta al aire, con tacto para que Rachel no se molestara

Si, algo – rió y tomó un pedazo de zanahoria

Y… ¿Qué dice Puck? – se metió un pedazo de zanahoria a la boca

No era Puck- rió

¿Ah no? – preguntó más directamente - ¿Quién era?

Una amigo… amiga – se corrigió y se levantó – amor estoy un poco cansada, me iré a dormir, te amo – le besó la frente

No quieres… ¿qué te relaje un poco? – se levantó y pegó a Rachel a su cuerpo

Mmm – le besó el cuello a la rubia – estoy un poco cansada

Hace rato quería hacerlo – hizo pucheros

Dios mío eres tan hermosa – comenzó a besarla con pasión – pero mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para los ensayos bebé

Rachel no se vale, acabas de prenderme ¿Y te vas?

Si – rió y la besó – "acabas de prenderme" eso se escuchó tan sexy – le mordió el labio a la rubia - Mañana te lo recompenso

¿Prometido? – dijo resignada

Claro que sí

Está bien, sólo porque nunca mientes te creo – le pegó una nalgada a Rachel

Claro, buenas noches – rió nerviosa – te amo

Yo más – le lanzó un beso y continuó viendo televisión

Aproximadamente 20 minutos después de que Rachel se subiese a dormir, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Rach, Rach – gritó para que la morena escuchara, pero no recibió respuesta

La rubia se dio por vencida y dejó que el celular sonara. Pero después de unos 3 minutos el celular volvió a insistir. Quinn enfadada lo tomó e instantáneamente miró la pantalla: "Matt" Arqueó una ceja y contestó

¿Bueno?

Que frío saludo – se quejó el chico con quién hablaba

Rachel está durmiendo – dijo fríamente

Oh – rió – ¿entonces eres Quinn?

Si

¿Puedes pasármela?

Está dormida, ya te lo había dicho – dijo con voz molesta

Dile que soy yo, verás que contestará

¿Quién te crees que eres? – dijo indignada

La pregunta es quién te crees TÚ que eres

Su novia, idiota

Su novia, más no su dueña – soltó una carcajada

No vuelvas a llamarla – colgó molesta y lanzó el teléfono hacia el sofá

Molesta subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Ahí estaba Rachel, durmiendo, cómo un ángel, por un momento la escena hizo que olvidara su enojo. Cuando lo recordó decidió no molestarla, no quería discutir, y menos cuando Rachel dormía tan tranquilamente. Se recostó a su lado y le besó la frente. Rachel abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Quinn que la seguía mirando idiotizada

Te amo Quinn Fabray – le besó la frente también y se acostó en el regazo de la rubia

Rachel…

¿Sí?

¿Quién es Matt?

El coreógrafo de la obra… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes de él?

Oh Dios, ¿Qué acabo de hacer? – se llevó la mano a la cabeza

¡QUINN! – la miró molesta - ¿QUÉ HICISTE?

Amor, baja la voz, los vecinos escucharán – le rogó a la morena que estaba realmente molesta

No, no, nada de "amor" que no te creo ni una palabra – se levantó molesta - ¿Qué rayos hiciste?

Tal vez le hablé un poco mal - se disculpó

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con la mano en la frente – Maldita sea Quinn

Calma, amor, calma ahorita mismo le llamo para pedirle disculpas, perdóname, fue una estupidez

¡PERO CLARO QUE FUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ! – se llevó las manos al cuello –

Amor perdóname – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

¡No llores! ¿Ahora resulta que tú eres la víctima? – dijo molesta

No, yo… Rach, bebé lo siento – se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente

No, no lo sientes, ese es el problema, ¡Todos los días me haces un maldito drama! Y está bien, ok los acepto por qué te amo más que a nada en el mundo, ¿Pero qué te metas con mi carrera? No me jodas

Perdón, soy una estúpida – se llevó las manos al rostro, no podía mirar a Rachel a los ojos

Sí, claro que lo eres, porque si me quisieras tanto cómo dices amarme no harías todos estos panchos

¡Entiéndeme! ¿Recuerdas lo difícil que fue conseguirte? – se levantó y comenzó a gritar también

¿Conseguirme? No soy un maldito trofeo – le lanzó una almohada

No dije que fueras un trofeo, sólo me refiero a que pasamos por muchas cosas para poder estar juntas – dijo con la voz más baja

Por esa misma razón deberías de no hacerme enojar – bajó la voz también

Es sólo, que… es tan difícil no ponerme celosa, sabiendo cómo te mira todo el mundo – suspiró

A mí también me dan celos, y no por eso estoy armándote un drama cada dos horas bebé

¿Te has puesto celosa? – sonrió

Claro que si – dijo incrédula – no creo que no te des cuenta la manera en que te mira el trasero todo el mundo, y digo, estás buenísima, sé que debo de acostumbrarme y lo hago, me callo y no te digo nada

Sabes que soy tuya, no tienes que ponerte celosa- abrazó a Rachel con ternura

Digo exactamente lo mismo, pero al parecer dudas de mi amor hacía ti

QUE NO DUDO – se alejó de la morena gritando

¿Ves? Ya estás gritando

Maldita sea ya no quiere pelear – le pegó una patada a una silla

Entonces ¿por qué rayos no estás besándome? – le gritó

Quinn la miró sin expresión alguna en él rostro. Como si estuviera desesperada se abalanzó sobre Rachel y Comenzó a besarla con locura

Mmm – gimió Rachel – bebé, tengo que dormir, tendré que llegar más temprano para hablar con Matt y disculparme – se recostó en la cama e invitó a Quinn a su lado

La rubia se acostó a un lado de la morena y le habló al oído

Te amo

Yo también – le contestó la morena y se dejó mimar por Quinn

Heeeeey volviendo a actualizar ;)… ¿Qué piensan? ¿Tendrá Quinn razones para ponerse así de celosa? ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara? Dejen su RW insultándome, mandándome saludos, díganme que les pareció ¡De todo! Twitter: Lulutirado


	5. Lo que necesito ya lo tengo conmigo

Quinn abrió los ojos. Miró a su lado al sentir el vacío del espacio de Rachel. Se talló los ojos y caminó hacia la sala. Rachel no estaba.

Fue a la cocina y encontró un plato cubierto por otro con una nota color rosado.

"_Quinn, tuve que irme más temprano, lamento no haberme despedido. Te hice el desayuno ¡COMELO! últimamente no comes bien y me preocupa. Une vez más discúlpame bebé. Te amo muchisisisimo. _

_Rachel"_

Quinn sonrió. Con esa sonrisa que sólo Rachel podía provocar en ella. Si, sólo Rachel, ella solía tener ese tipo de efectos en la rubia.

Destapó el plato, sin duda Rachel se había tomado su tiempo haciendo el desayuno. Tomó el pan tostado con mermelada que había dejado la morena y le dio una mordida.

Estaba a punto de desayunar cuando el teléfono la interrumpió. Tomó el auricular y se lo pegó a la oreja

Bueno

¿Quinn?, soy yo, Puck

¿Hola? – _"¿No deberían estar ensayando?"_

Hola – rió - ¿Y Rachel?

Salió… dijo que tenían ensayo temprano – se llevó la mano a la cabeza… ¿Le había mentido Rachel?

Oh ¡Qué bien! ¿Cuándo consiguió el trabajo? – dijo felizmente

Espera, ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿no está en tu obra? – comenzó a entrar en estado de histeria

Mira Quinn, espera a que ella te lo diga, no soy el más indicado. Sólo dile que le llamé, que me devuelva la llamada, por favor – suplicó que la rubia no preguntara más

¿Me está engañando? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? – se mordió los labios para no comenzar a llorar en ese instante

¿Engañarte? No sabía eso – dijo sorprendido - ¿Estás segura?

No…- titubeó – olvídalo, yo le doy tu mensaje

Muchas gracias, Quinn, confía en ella, te ama – le aconsejó, probablemente esa era la plática más civilizada que habían tenido ambos.

Después de todo no eres tan molesto Puckerman – rió

No me subestimes – bromeó – bueno, tengo que colgar, me llaman para el ensayo general

Ok, suerte – cortó la llamada y lentamente dejó el auricular en la base.

"_¿En qué estás metida Rachel?" –_ comenzó a hablar consigo misma. Cuando no aguantó más tomó su celular y marcó el número de Rachel. Un timbre… dos timbres… tres timbres… cuatro timbres… cuando se disponía a darse por vencida una risa la hizo no colgar

¿Bueno? – dijo riendo aún

¿Rach?

Oh, Quinn

Acaso no ves el identificador – la regañó

Disculpa, sólo tomé el celular, ¿desayunaste?

Aún no…

Quinn – la regañó – lo hice aún sin importar que se me haría tarde y ¿no quieres comerlo? – se quejó

¿Llegar tarde? ¿A dónde?

Al ensayo, te lo dije ayer – su voz sonaba extrañada

Si… pero, para ensayar tienes que estar en una obra, ¿no?

Oh… Quinnie

Por favor Rachel, necesito verte, hablar, esto me está matando – comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos, era un tic que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa.

¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? – trató de tranquilizarla

En 15 minutos, en breadstix –

¿15 minutos? Tengo cosas que hacer antes, ¿Qué tal si…?

No, no – la interrumpió – no sabes la desesperación que estoy sintiendo Rachel, ¡Maldita sea! – golpeó la mesa

No te pongas histérica Quinn, en serio, tengo cosas que hacer… deja de patear cosas ¡Por Dios! – dijo al escuchar cómo se caía algo… además conocía perfectamente a Quinn molesta.

¿Más importante que yo? ¿En serio? – dijo irónicamente

Está bien, está bien, ahí estaré – le dijo algo molesta

No llegues tarde porque "tus asuntos" pueden retrasarse – Rachel detectó el tono "Sarcástico" de Quinn y tomó aire

Está bien. Te amo, no lo olvides – colgó y miró culpablemente al chico de rizos que la estaba esperando

El chico de los ojos azules levantó una ceja

No le has dicho… ¿Cierto?

No, pero Noah se encargó de hacer un problema masivo – se llevó las manos a la cara

No se lo digas, no dejará que volvamos a vernos – le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, justo cómo en los viejos tiempos

No es mi dueña, no hago lo que ella me dice que haga – quitó las manos del chico de su rostro

Pues te alejaste de mí, recuérdalo – le tomó la mano

Lo hice porque quise, no porque ella me lo pidiera – desvió la mirada

Y ahora dímelo, ¿Quieres alejarte de mí? – con sus enormes ojos azules atravesó los ojos marrones de la morena

La morena lo miró por un rato, negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada

¡Dios! Miró su reloj, Quinn me matará estoy retrasadísima – se levantó rápido

¿Y los ensayos?- la detuvo

Tendrán que esperarme – siguió caminando

¿Así quieres conservar el principal? ¡Date cuenta que esa chica te aleja de tus sueños Rachel!

No me aleja de nada, déjame en paz – rápidamente salió del lugar

Quinn jugaba con los cubiertos. Rachel llevaba 15 minutos de retraso. Miró el reloj de nuevo y después levantó la mirada para después mirarla hablando con la mesera, que señalaba la mesa donde se encontraba ella y al instante la miró acercarse a ella con una sonrisa gigante

Perdona, me entretuve un poco – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quinn

Lo sé, tus "asuntos" – recalcó la palabra "asuntos" con ironía

No pelees conmigo – se quejó- al menos no aquí – tomó la mano de Quinn que estaba sobre la mesa

Quinn sintió el contacto de la mano de Rachel y la miró. Desvió la mirada y quitó la mano de la mesa

¿Quieres hablar en otro lugar? – miró a Quinn con su típica mirada de "perrito triste"

¿Por qué no aquí? – no la miró, sabía que si la miraba caería de nuevo

Bebé, sabes que no me gusta que nos escuchen discutir

Pero sólo vamos a hablar, ¿no? – la retó

Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

¿Qué has estado haciendo cuando me dices que vas a "presentar obras"?

Presento una obra – dijo fríamente, no podía creer que estuvieran pasando por eso

Ah, mira que gracioso, porque la obra donde sale Puck no sale aún

Es otra, ¿sí?

Y ahí es donde te creo, ¿cierto? – dijo con ironía

Si, y donde me besas y… y nos reconciliamos – puso su mano en la pierna de Quinn que alcanzaba por debajo de la mesa

Estás tan acostumbrada a que ceda Rachel, pero esto es diferente y lo sabes – quitó la mano de la morena de su pierna

¿Diferente? Siempre te perdono todo y ¿no puedes perdonarme esto?

Si, jamás me habías mentido Rach, y no tengo idea de que tanto. De hecho no sé si creerte cada una de las palabras que me has dicho

Ok, vamos a casa, y allá te explico todo, que me estás volviendo loca – se levantó de la mesa y salió rápido.

Quinn se levantó y la siguió. Subieron al coche de la rubia. El camino se fue en silencio.

Llegaron a la casa y cómo siempre, Quinn abrió la puerta de Rachel y la dejó entrar primero a la casa.

Gracias – dijo tratando de sonreír, cosa que le pareció imposible, todo se le había juntado

Ok, y te escucho – se sentó en el sofá mirando a Rachel de frente

Yo… dejé la obra porque me dieron otra aún mejor… – desvió la mirada

¿Y no podías decirme eso? - Dijo molesta

El teléfono de Rachel comenzó a timbrar. Quinn molesta lo tomó y vio la pantalla. Sus rasgos se desfiguraron. Su mirada se tornó fría.

¿Jesse?... ¿estás bromeando? – miró hacia el techo para que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos no cayeran

Espera, espera – comenzó a calmar a su chica – calma, déjame explicártelo

¡No vas a explicarme nada! ¿Hace cuánto que te ves con él?

Es mi pareja en la obra – desvió la mirada

Lee el puto mensaje de una puta vez – le gritó molesta a Rachel

No comiences con tus malas palabra Quinn – la regañó

¿Cómo quieres que no comience con mis "malas palabras" – hizo un gesto con las manos – cuando sabrá Dios desde cuando me estás poniendo el cuerno con Jesse?

No te estoy poniendo el cuerno Quinn – se llevó la mano a la boca - ¿Me crees capaz de eso?

El celular de Rachel volvió a sonar. Esta vez era una llamada

Oh perfecto, les recomiendo el hotel que está cerca de aquí, digo, para que llegues temprano – le sonrió hipócritamente

Rachel la miró con incredulidad y contestó el teléfono

No podré ir Jesse, diles a todos que me disculpen, mañana ensayo el doble, claro, si estás de acuerdo – hizo un silencio – ok, gracias, nos vemos mañana- otro silencio – yo también, Bye

Colgó el teléfono y buscó a Quinn con la mirada. Estaba en la cocina recargada en la mesa

¿En serio quieres que me vaya a un hotel? – la retó

Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana – dijo sin mirarla

¿Y si quiero quedarme para siempre contigo?

Quinn la miró

Vete Rachel, por favor, necesito estar sola – se llevó las manos al rostro

Me prometiste que jamás me dejarías – dijo entre lágrimas

No hablemos de promesas rotas, sólo vete, Rach

Bésame, si me besas me voy, bésame y dime que no quieres verme- le tomó el rostro entre las manos

Sus rostros estaban tan cercanos. Quinn tomó el rostro de Rachel con sus manos también y la besó tiernamente, un beso tierno pero largo. Cuando se separó pegó su frente con la de Rachel

Te amo – sonrió Rachel

Dijiste que te irías – desvió la mirada

Tú… ¿es en serio? – se tocó los labios que sabían a Quinn

Las cosas no están bien Rachel, hablamos mañana – desvió la mirada

¿Acaso no eres feliz conmigo? ¡Dímelo! – levantó la mirada de la rubia

No es eso – alejó su rostro de las manos de Rachel

Entonces, ¿qué necesitas para ser feliz?

¿Qué?

Si, dímelo, haré lo que quieras, porque lo que yo necesito para ser feliz ya lo tengo conmigo – tomó las manos de Quinn y las acarició

Rachel, nos vemos mañana – se secó una lágrima que caía por su rostro

Yo… entiendo – le quitó una lágrima a Quinn del rostro – hasta mañana – le besó lentamente la frente a la rubia

Rachel salió de la casa para después quedarse en cuenta de un pequeño detalle… ¿Ahora a dónde iría?

Tomó su celular y marcó el número que tan bien conocía.


	6. Dos litros de leche y tres de nieve

_¿Noah? – _dijo la morena entre lagrimas

_¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?_ – dijo con voz adormilada

_No del todo, tuve un problema… ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa a dormir?_

_Claro… no creo que a Quinn le agrade mucho la idea… pero claro_

_A Quinn ya no le interesa nada de nosotras – _la nostalgia se apoderó de su voz

_No digas estupideces Rachel Berry… ¿Dónde estás?_

_Afuera de la casa_

_¿Piensas que vaya por ti aún cuando Quinn puede verme recogerte, lo que puede causar un ataque masivo hacia el pobre Noah? –_ rió

_Te repito… a Quinn ya no le intereso – _se secó una lágrima

_Ok, ok no me salgas con tonterías, iré a recogerte, esperaré a que Quinn me vea bajar en frente de su casa se pondrá celosa me golpeará y tendrán sexo para cerrar el trato –_ Rachel no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al escuchar esas palabras, en serio deseaba que eso sucediera

_Déjate de estupideces y ven por mí, que muero de frío_

_Ok, te llevaré una chaqueta pequeña mandona. Voy en camino –_ colgó

Rachel le dio un vistazo a la casa que tenía a sus espaldas. No dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que estaría haciendo su Quinn… ¡Qué estúpida había sido al pesar que la presencia de Jesse no traería secuelas!... pero igual y Jesse estaba enamorado de su novia, ella no tenía la menor intención de estar con nadie que no fuera Quinn… que estúpida había sido. A dos días de su aniversario y estarían separadas. Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla. Tomó su celular y no dudó en mandar un mensaje

"_Te amo" –_ fue lo único que pudo escribir, no quería dar explicaciones, no quería llorarle, no quería ir a rogarle a Quinn, lo único que deseaba era decirle que la amaba, que la amaba con toda su alma.

Rachel volvió a mirar la acera, un coche se había estacionado. Del coche salió su amigo Puckerman con una chaqueta. La envolvió con la chaqueta y la consoló con un abrazo.

* * *

><p>Quinn escuchó su celular. Miró la pantalla. Se mordió el labio y abrió el mensaje:<p>

"_Te amo"_ – R

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas traicioneras, ella se había prometido que no iba a llorar, no más. Pero ¿A quién engañaba? Sabía que con un solo "Hola" de Rachel volvería a sus brazos como tonta.

Suspiró y miró por la ventana con esperanzas de ver a Rachel de nuevo… ahí estaba ella abrigada con una chamarra de chico subiéndose a un coche. Su corazón se partió en dos.

¿Te divierte hacerme sufrir? – tomó una foto que tenía de Rachel en su billetera - ¿Te gusta decirme te amo y acostarte con otros Rachel Berry? – tomó la fotografía y la partió a la mitad – odio que no me regreses las llamadas – la volvió a partir a la mitad – odio que coquetees inconscientemente con todo el mundo – la partió de nuevo – odio que nunca estés cuando te necesito – la partió de nuevo – cuando te necesito es ahora más que nunca – entre lágrimas volvió a partir la foto – odio tener que extrañarte y necesitarte tanto- lanzó los pedazos pequeños de la foto se levantó y tomó un portarretratos donde había una foto de ambas – odio que no me ames cómo te amo a ti – lo lanzó a la pared – odio que seas jodidamente perfecta, odio que me tengas idiotizada – le lazó una patada a la silla que tenía en frente – que difícil es amarte tanto Rachel Berry – apoyó su espalda a la pared y se deslizó lentamente al suelo, donde se puso a llorar cómo nunca antes

* * *

><p>Bueno, sabes que estás en tu casa – abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejó que la pequeña morena pasara primero<p>

Gracias – dijo débilmente y se sentó en el sofá

¿Quieres hablar? – le dijo ofreciéndole un vaso de leche

Me quiero morir, eso es lo que quiero – tomó un sorbo de su leche

Ok, ok, te conozco, traeré toda la leche, nos espera una larga charla – se levantó y fue a la cocina por un frasco de leche- lo tomó y volvió a la sala. Ahí estaba la morena, ausente, con una mirada de tristeza que jamás había visto en esos enormes y marrones ojos… ni siquiera cuando rompió con Jesse

Le di todo lo que tenía Noah, te juro que se lo di – se sirvió más leche y se la tomó de un sorbo

Debes comprenderla – se sirvió un poco de leche también

¿Comprenderla? ¿Quién me comprende a mí? ¿tú? ¡Claro que no! ¡siempre la defiendes Puckerman! –lo miró con despecho y llenó su vaso de nuevo

Siempre estoy de lado de quién tiene la razón, y siempre te digo la verdad, eso no es estar de lado de nadie – le quitó el frasco de leche a Rachel que estaba por empinárselo

¿Y no tengo la razón ahora? Noah le doy lo mejor de mí, me supero por ella y todo lo que hago lo tira a la basura – tomó el vaso de leche de Puck

Mira, creo que debes descasar un rato, no te sientes muy bien que digamos – la cargó en contra de su voluntad hacia su cuarto

Suéltame Noah, no quiero dormir – dijo dándole leves puñetazos a su amigo en la espalda

Claro que quieres – la recostó en la cama y le quitó el celular – y esto – señaló el celular – me lo quedo yo, te conozco y estás despechada, no quiero que hagas una estupidez. Por cierto, cerraré la puerta que lleva a la calle con llave, para que no salgas – sonrió autosuficientemente, le encantaba tener el control

¿Tú también crees que me acostaré con Jesse? ¿Crees que voy a ir a buscarlo, Noah Puckerman? – lo señaló entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente

Nop, creo que vas a ir a buscarla a ella, y le gritarás cosas que no quieres gritarle. Además tienes dos litros de leche en la sangre, no me arriesgaría tanto – bromeó

Te odio Quinn Fabray, te odio- miró a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos- Noah, la odio ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Acaso no sabe que la necesito?

No, no lo haces, y yo creo que ella también te necesita – le besó la parte superior de la cabeza

¿Entonces por qué no llama?

No lo sé Rach, no lo sé – le dio un abrazo y salió de la habitación – descansa, estaré durmiendo en la sala, no creo que quieras salir, estaré de guardia – le advirtió

La morena asintió y se tapó por completo. Lanzó un "Te necesito" al aire para después quedar dormida

* * *

><p>Te dije que terminarías por enfadarla – dijo Santana regañado a Quinn<p>

Es Jesse, ¡JESSE! ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra él? – abrazó con fuerza a Brittany que estaba a su lado

San, no seas cruel – le suplicó a su novia - ¿Qué tiene que sea Jesse? – miró a su amiga

¿Qué tiene? ¡El corazón de Rachel es lo que él tiene! Además de sus rulitos marrones, esos ojos azules odiosos... fue la primera vez de Rachel… ¿me entiendes? – se secó las lágrimas y se enderezó

Unos golpes se escucharon. Alguien tocaba la puerta

Debe ser Sam le dije que viniera – se levantó Brittany a abrir la puerta

La rubia abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el chico rubio con las cosas que Brittany le había pedido

Más vale que valga la pena todo esto, estaba a punto de anotar gol con Lindsay – se quejó y entró a la casa. Había un desastre de cosas tiradas - Oh Dios mío ¿pasó un torbellino por aquí? – dejó las cosas en la mesa y caminó a la sala

El torbellino llamado despeQuinn – dijo Santana sacado los tres litros de nieve de limón que había traído Sam

¿Despee qué? –levantó una ceja

Quinn despechada rubiecito lento – tomó cuatro cucharas y cuatro platos y sirvió la nieve – ahora trae tu trasero aquí y ayúdanos a consolar a esta máquina de lágrimas – le ordenó a Sam

Oh Quinn ¿Qué pasó? – abrazó a la rubia

Finalmente rompió mi corazón – se llevó un bocado de nieve a la boca, seguido de otro y otro y otro hasta que Sam le quitó el plato

Me gustaría saber que pasa, no mirar cómo te acabas un litro de nieve en dos cucharadas – regañó a la rubia

¿Recuerdas que siempre sospeché que me ponía el cuerno?

Si – asintió mirándola con seriedad

Resulta que adiviné, ¿sabes? Juraba que ella me amaba, cada vez que me tocaba ella me decía que…

¡Iugh! –corearon Sam y Santana

Sin entrar en detalles – suplicó Sam

Por favor – dijo Santana con una mirada asesina

Chicos – los regañó Brittany – la extraña

¿Extrañarla? ¿después de todo esto? – dijo Quinn incrédula

SI – la callaron sus tres amigos

Te odio Rachel Berry, te odio- dijo con despecho – debí de haberlo sabido desde un principio, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – lloró de nuevo desconsoladamente

De hecho si, estaba demasiado buena para ser verdad – dijo Santana levantando los hombros ante la mirada asesina de su novia

¡SANTANA LOPEZ! – gritó Brittany

Es la verdad, sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder – se excusó

Sam por detrás de Brittany le hacía señas a Santana para que cerrara la boca pero no las captó hasta que Brittany se molestó

¿Por qué no te vas con ella, eh?

Porque te amo a ti – le pidió ayuda a Sam con la mirada

No, no, no lárgate con tu señorita perfección, a ver si ella te da sexo esta noche – se levantó del sofá indignada

Amor, ella está buenísima, claro que sí, pero no cómo tú – la siguió

Quinn les lanzó una cuchara

Dejen de hablar así de mi novia, estoy en una crisis emocional y ¿ustedes se pelean porque Rachel está buenísima?

CALLATE – dijeron en coro Brittany y Santana lo que provocó la risa de Sam

Y tú también rubiecito – la latina lo señaló con el dedo

¿Qué tienes contra los rubios eh? – corearon los tres rubios de la habitación

Ok, entendido, tengo las de perder – se quejó y se sentó en las piernas de Brittany que estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados. Comenzó a besarla con locura

Chicas, no hagan eso que me recuerdan que estuve así – marcó una distancia pequeña con los dedos – de tener sexo con Lindsay – dijo molesto

¿Acaso no recuerdan que estoy en medio de una crisis emocional?

Cierto, cierto – dijo Brittany acomodándose la ropa – todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo – tomó a Santana de la mano – pero nosotras tenemos que irnos, tenemos cosas de que hablar – besó la mejilla de Quinn rápidamente y salieron corriendo

Amm bueno, creo que me voy yo también – dijo Sam incómodo – cuídate, todo estará mejor

Es tan fácil decirlo – se quejó

Mira, hay más peces en el agua – le besó la mejilla – yo tengo que irme también, nos vemos

Quinn rió y por un momento olvidó que su corazón estaba destrozado. Que buenos amigos tenía, siempre sabía arrancarle una sonrisa.

Miró su celular ¿habría llamado Rachel? Checó la pantalla y nada. No aguantó más y marcó. Marcó más de tres veces y nadie contestó.

Revuélcate con quien te dé la gana Rachel Berry, te juro que si te olvido – se acurrucó en el sillón y comenzó a comer, lo que más bien ya era "agua" de limón – claro que te olvido.

* * *

><p>¡TARAAAN! Disculpen la demora -.- pero espero que hayan amado el capítulo tanto cómo yo *-*. Dejen su RW díganme que les pareció, que se les antojaría que pasara y cosas así.<p>

Síganme en twitter: Lulutirado :)


	7. ¿Que hizo qué?

Michel-10: ¡No los tengas! Aquí está :)

Vanzinha: Las dos son justamente cómo yo :$. ¿Brasil? ¡Wow! Saludos desde México entonces ;)

Alii rawrz: Jajajaja, ¡lo sé! ¡Gracias por leer!

Karo Baker: ¡Lo sé! Hey ¡Gracias por leer y dejar un RW en todos mis fics!, por eso no me molesta actualizarte cuando me lo pides, en serio ¡Gracias!

Biankita87: A la orden ;)

AlicePank: Yo también soy una fiel amante al drama, así que no te preocupes, que en mis fics el drama nunca falta :$

Lexa: Aquí lo tienes :)

Andre: Jajajaja, aquí está c:

Gbrujndl: Jajajaja, muy buena propuesta xD

* * *

><p>Eran ya las 11:30 de la mañana cuando el sueño de Quinn se vio interrumpido por unos golpes fuertes a su puerta. Se talló los ojos. Y se limpió algunos rastros de lágrimas secas… se detuvo por un momento… ¿Sería Rachel? Se puso un suéter y pasó con cuidado de no pisar los pedazos de vidrio que habían quedado del portarretratos que la noche anterior había lanzado y había quedado hecho añicos al lado izquierdo de la cama. Pisó los pedazos de las fotos que había roto y salió de la habitación. Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más violentos. Rodó los ojos con molestia. No era Rachel si duda alguna, su morena no sería tan maleducada cómo para tocar la puerta de esa manera. Puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, tomó un gran respiro y abrió la puerta. Una chica de cabello negro estaba parada en frente<p>

¿Quién eres tú? – le dijo molesta

La dueña de la casa – rió sarcásticamente

No me mientas, ¿Dónde está la puta de Berry? – dijo con tremendo odio

No la llames de esa manera – dijo cómo una fiera en celo… sólo ella podía insultar a Rachel, nadie más que ella

Disculpa, pero no encuentro otra manera de llamarla – se asomó adentro de la casa - ¡Sal puta! – gritó

¡Que no está aquí! – empujó a la chica para que se alejara de la casa

¡Claro! Deben estar juntos – dijo razonando, - me las pagan – comenzó a hablar sola

¿Quien… quienes? – hizo realmente un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, le estaban comprobando lo que definitivamente ya sabía, su chica no le era fiel

¡Mi novio y la puta! – hizo un gesto de obviedad

Ella… ella es mi novia – difícilmente pudo pronunciar esas palabras

El rostro de la chica de cabello negro se desfiguró y miró a Quinn con detenimiento

Entonces, sabes lo que siento yo… Jesse no llegó a dormir ayer – tragó un poco de saliva

Rachel tampoco – recordó la silueta de su chica entrando a un coche con un suéter de chico

Malditos… - miró al vacío – si es tu novia volverá aquí, ¿cierto?

No lo sé – dijo con la mirada perdida, su mente estaba en otro lugar… estaba con Rachel

Perfecto- dijo con despecho – ¿le dejas un recado de mi parte?

Claro – contestó automáticamente, sin prestarle atención a la chica que tenía enfrente

Le dices que Macy le manda esto – le pegó una cachetada fuertemente a la rubia y se dio la vuelta – aléjate de ella, te conviene – subió a su coche y se fue

Quinn se tocaba la mejilla, sentía que palpitaba. Caminó hacia el espejo de la sala y se miró el rostro. Macy le había dejado la palma de su mano marcada en el rostro y el golpe se veía hinchado y terriblemente rojo por el color de su piel

No vuelvas Rachel Berry, no vuelvas – le pegó un puñetazo al espejo, lo que hizo que este se rompiera y que algunas partes quedaran incrustadas en su mano – maldita sea – dijo tomando un pedazo de vidrio que estaba entre su dedo índice y el medio. Lo sacó con detenimiento y un hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar. Suspiró y caminó a la cocina para lavarse las heridas.

* * *

><p>Hey dormilona – Puck le lanzó una almohada a Rachel<p>

Cinco minutos más amor – dijo entre sueños

Uno: no soy Quinn, dos: ya son las 12:00 y tres: Jesse te llamó, dijo algo de una junta de publicidad o algo así – se pasó la mano por el mohawk

Rachel estiró su brazo en busca del cuerpo de la rubia a su lado, pero no lo encontró. La tristeza hizo que volviera en sí

¿Por qué no me mataste ayer? – se quejó

Porque Quinn me mataría – le sonrió – anda y cámbiate, hay un poco de ropa que dejaste aquí la última vez

Gracias Noah – se sentó en la cama - ¿Qué dijiste de Jesse? – bostezó

Que te llamó para algo de una junta de publicidad – se recargó en la pared

¿Publicidad? – abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Sabes qué significa eso? – abrazó a Puck con fuerza

No – se sonrojó apenado

¡VOY A SER FAMOSA! – se llevó la mano al pecho dramatizando - ¿Lo imaginas? La gente pidiéndome autógrafos mientras camino por la calle – dijo con esperanza

Wow, Rach eso es asombroso – abrazó a su amiga y la levantó en el aire

Espera – se separó de su amigo – Quinn, Quinn tiene que saber esto – buscó su celular, pero no lo encontró

¿Buscas esto? – Puck sacó de su bolsillo el celular de la morena

Cierto – extendió su brazo para recibir el teléfono pero Puck lo quitó del alcance de ella – oh vamos, quiero decírselo – dijo molesta

Te lo daré con una condición – sonrió

Lo que sea – dijo dándose por vencida

No le llames, una noticia así debes dársela en persona – la regañó

Es cierto – se dio un leve golpe en la frente – que tonta – negó con la cabeza - ¿gustas llevarme a casa? – parpadeó muchas veces seguidas haciendo la cara favorita de Puck

Diablos Rach, sabes cómo convencerme – rió y tomó las llaves del coche – vámonos Romea que tu Julieta te espera – extendió el brazo para que Rachel enganchara el suyo con el de él

Vamos – dijo con una sonrisa

Puck decidió dejar a Rachel una cuadra antes… no quería arriesgarse, Quinn molesta lo asustaba

Gracias, en serio, lo agradezco – le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo – nos vemos – salió del coche y prácticamente se fue corriendo

Llegó a la calle y vio su casa, tenía la puerta cerrada. Suspiró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Le dio unos leves golpes a la puerta.

Maldita sea se quejó Quinn mientras enredaba una venda en su mano que no dejaba de sangrar por las pequeñas ranuras que habían provocado los vidrios. Moretes se formaban alrededor de cada una de estas – que estupidez – se regañó a sí misma

Escuchó unos golpes delicados a su puerta. Sintió que su corazón se detenía

Por tu bien, que no seas tú – suspiró y fue a atender la puerta

Ahí estaba Rachel con la sonrisa más grande del mundo. En cuanto la morena vio el rostro de Quinn la rodeó con sus brazos

Amor te eh extrañado tanto, no quiero volver a pelear contigo, lo juro – besó los labios rígidos de Quinn, al no ser correspondida instantáneamente bajó la mirada y se encontró con la mano de la rubia – ¡Dios! ¿Qué ha sucedido con tu mano? – señaló la mano vendada que tenía algunas manchas rojas de sangre que se había encaprichado en no dejar de brotar

Quinn la miró en silencio y con severidad

Bebé, ¿pasa algo? – su sonrisa desapareció poco a poco

La rubia le soltó una cachetada con fuerza a la morena, al instante sintió una punzada de dolor. "Dios, mi mano, mi mano" pensó, había golpeado a la morena con su mano lastimada. "No me duele, que no vea que me duele" se mordió el labio para no quejarse y mantener la postura

Esa es por Macy – le soltó otra cachetada con la mano izquierda – y esa es por mí – dijo con odio

Rachel se tocaba ambas mejillas

¿Quinn? – dijo entre lágrimas

Vete si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo – "se fuerte, se fuerte" se dijo a sí misma para no lanzarse encima de Rachel y pedirle perdón

No me voy sin una explicación – se levantó - ¿por qué me tratas así? – la miró con incredulidad

Porque a personas como tú, no se les puede tratar de otra manera

No te reconozco, ¿Dónde está mi novia? – atravesó con sus ojos marrones los ojos avellana de Quinn

La estúpida se fue Rachel Berry, y no va a volver, no puedes lastimarla de nuevo – dijo con severidad

¿Lastimarte? – dijo con incredulidad - ¿Qué crees que me estás haciendo ahora mismo?

No me importa lo que sientas, si a ti no te importa lo que sientan los demás, no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que sientas, o llegues a sentir – desvió la mirada

Por Dios – le tomó la mano – entiendo que estés molesta porque no te dije que tendría una obra con Jesse, pero me parece irreal la actitud que estás tomando

Eres una sinvergüenza… claro ya te aburrió Jesse y vienes a que la idiota te consuele – soltó la mano de Rachel de la suya

¿De qué hablas? ¡Te dije que no tengo nada con él! – gritó alzando los brazos

Niégame que no dormiste con un chico, niégame que no te recogió y te dio su chamarra para que la señorita no se muriera de frío – la señaló con el dedo índice

Yo… no tuve nada con nadie ayer

Eres una sinvergüenza, ¡te vi maldita sea!

¿Viste que me estaba acostando con alguien más? – retó a la rubia

Yo… - sus rasgos se ablandaron – no… pero no puedes negarme lo demás

No lo niego, Noah vino por mí, eso es todo – no despegó la mirada de la rubia, quería que se diera cuenta de que no mentía

Resulta que no te creo – detuvo el contacto de sus miradas – tampoco Jesse durmió en su casa, eso significa que estaban haciendo de las suyas juntos, ¿divertido?

¡Me tienes harta! – alzó la voz – no puedo creerlo, ¿Sabes a lo que venía? – la rubia no contestó – venía a decirte que probablemente me volveré famosa, quería que estuvieras conmigo cuando eso pasara, tú, nadie más – respiró entrecortadamente

Quinn se quedó en silencio, en serio quería creer en su chica, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía

Mírame – tomó el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos – dime que no quieres perderme… por favor

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de la rubia

Bueno, perfecto – soltó con delicadeza el rostro de Quinn – al parecer no te importo en lo absoluto – cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente- sólo quiero que recuerdes este momento cuando te sientas sola, cuando necesites que mis brazos te rodeen, cuando tus labios pregunten por los míos… y cuando necesites a un hombro donde llorar o simplemente la compañía de alguien cuando estés en soledad, escúchame – obligó a la rubia a mirarla – quiero que recuerdes que si no estoy a tu lado es por tu culpa, porque me dejaste ir. No por otra cosa y quiero que sepas – se quitó una lágrima del rostro – que te amo, que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, JAMÁS te haría algo así – le dio una última mirada a la rubia y salió de la casa. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Puck

_Hey, ¿no deberías estar teniendo sexo? – _rió

_Ven por mí –_ dijo entre lágrimas

_Oh Dios –_ dijo con seriedad – _voy por ti_ – colgó y manejó con rapidez de vuelta a la casa de Quinn

* * *

><p>¿Qué hiciste qué? – Santana, Brittany y Sam gritaron al unísono<p>

La mandé al diablo – dijo con seriedad

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Sam no lo podía creer

Qué valor – dijo Santana sorprendida

Yo no podría hacer eso con mi San – tomó la mano de su novia con necesidad

Es que hay una muy grande diferencia – dijo Quinn dejando un silencio – ustedes dos se aman y no se harían daño… yo ya estoy cansada de los engaños de Rachel

Quinn – Sam la abrazó – ¿estás segura de que ella hizo eso?

No… pero – miró al vacío

Pero nada, quiero que tengas en cuenta – la obligó a mirarla – que ella puede ser inocente, puede ser inocente y la trataste cómo si fuera basura

Calla, que él sólo pensarlo me hace querer golpearme contra la pared – se llevó las manos al rostro

Dios – Brittany tomó la mano lastimada de Quinn - ¿Qué pasó?

¿Rachel te golpeó? – Santana dejó a un lado su imagen de ruda para preocuparse por su amiga

No, Rachel jamás lo haría, es demasiado tierna para hacerlo

Pero aún así la golpeaste – Santana levantó una ceja

Lo sé… soy basura

Cuanto drama por Dios – Sam se llevó las manos al rostro

Rachel adora el drama – dijo con añoranza

Y tú no la olvidarás jamás

Lo intentaré – desvió la mirada

Yo no sé ustedes – Brittany se levantó – pero no creo que ella te haya puesto el cuerno – miró a Quinn con ternura – sería una tonta para hacerlo – Santana sintió un poco de celos y cruzó los brazos – es cómo si yo engañara a mi San – la calmó con la mirada – no sé ustedes, pero yo averiguaré que pasó – sonrió a su amiga

Estoy dentro- dijo Sam

Pero de todos modos Rachel no volverá con ella, al menos yo no lo haría – dijo Santana con pesimismo

Brittany fulminó a su novia con la mirada quién solo se sonrojó y se calló

Pero cómo yo no soy Rachel – dijo ganándose la aprobación de su novia

Gracias chicos – abrazó a sus amigos

* * *

><p>¿Qué hizo qué?<p>

Me golpeó y me trató como si fuera una cualquiera Noah, ¡UNA CUALQUIERA!

Pero ¿por qué quieres ir con la novia de Jesse?

Quinn dijo algo de Macy, eso significa que ella tiene algo que ver- calló – Puck la amo, no puedo darme por vencida tan fácilmente

Esa es mi chica – sonrió y manejó hasta el apartamento de Jesse y Macy

La morena llegó y tocó la puerta. Al instante abrió la puerta Jesse molesto. Al ver a Rachel su cara de enojo se fue

Perdón, supongo que ya te llegaron las noticias de las acciones de Macy – suspiró

¿Qué hizo?... exactamente

Ayer no llegué a dormir porque le estaba preparando una cena especial, a la que no llegó por estarme buscando a ver si estaba acostándome con alguien más

Eso me suena tan conocido –suspiró y negó con la cabeza

El punto, en la mañana fue y le hizo un show a Quinn, le metió cosas en la cabeza y… y no vayas con ella hasta que se arregle todo…

Ya lo hice… hemos… hemos terminado Jesse –abrazó con fuerza al chico de los rulos en el cabello quién la apretó a su pecho – lo siento Rachel, yo lo arreglaré, lo prometo

Los cuatro amigos bajaban del coche

¿Qué hace Puckerman ahí? – preguntó Quinn saliendo del coche

No lo sé pero ya entiendo tus celos – bromeó Brittany lo que provocó que Santana rodara los ojos

Vamos a preguntarle, ¿Qué más?

Se acercaron al chico del mohawk que parecía estar esperando a alguien

¿Puck? – dijo Quinn tímidamente

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo nervioso, si Quinn veía a Rachel junto con Jesse, la cosa iba a empeorar

Vengo a arreglar las cosas, ¿has hablado con Rachel?

Si, está en casa vamos, aquí no tienes que hacer nada – habló rápidamente haciendo a Quinn caminar hacia el otro lado

Santana clavó la mirada hacia el frente

¿Qué miras? – preguntó Sam

La morena solo señaló con la mirada la puerta de la casa de Jesse. Rachel y él estaban abrazados.

¿Pasa algo? – dijo Quinn a los dos chicos que estaban con la boca abierta

* * *

><p>¡Hey! Aquí la actualización, moría por actualizar pero no podía, en serio amo cómo se está poniendo esto xD<p>

Dejen su RW y síganme en twitter: Lulutirado

:)


	8. Mi corazón ya tiene dueño

Quinn llevó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba fijada la de Santana. Ahí estaban hablando Macy, Jesse y Rachel. Levantó una ceja y caminó hacia ellos

No Quinn espera aquí – Puck intentó detenerla pero Sam lo tomó del brazo

Deja que lo arreglen ellos – Puck asintió y la miró llegar con los otros tres chicos

Quinn llegó y se paró en frente de ellos con los brazos cruzados, esperando una explicación de la repentina reunión, los ojos de Rachel se abrieron y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

Bebé – le dijo con sorpresa. Quinn cómo una verdadera perra levantó una ceja mirándola con sorpresa – digo… Quinn ¿Qué haces aquí? - la rubia sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, eso había sido extremadamente tierno, pero no, por más que deseaba hacerlo se contuvo y la ignoró. Lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Rachel se fuera

Macy – habló Jesse – les debes una disculpa – Macy respiró profundamente y le explicó todo a Quinn.

Después de la explicación, todos se quedaron en silencio, uno bastante incómodo. La tensión la rompió Jesse

Bueno, creo que necesitan arreglarse ustedes dos – tomó la mano de su novia y la invitó a entrar a la casa

Las dos chicas se miraron, ambas necesitaban hablar, pero no sabían cómo

Opino que deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión – bromeó Rachel

No esperes que me disculpe – dijo Quinn fríamente

¿Esperas que lo haga yo? – hizo un gesto para que la rubia entendiera que estaba confundida

Cómo quieras, lo que sé es que no todo aquí es mi culpa, tu nunca me diste la seguridad que yo necesitaba para creer en ti – desvió la mirada, no podía mirar a Rachel a los ojos

¿Qué no te la doy? – dijo incrédula

Cómo escuchaste

No tienes idea de cuánto me estás lastimando, me esfuerzo todos los días para ser mejor para ti, para nadie más… para ti y ahora resulta que ¿no confías en mí?

* * *

><p>¿Qué creen que estén diciendo? – preguntó Brittany<p>

No tengo idea – levantó los hombros Puck – pero sé que terminarán por besarse – dijo con seguridad

Sería un milagro, se han lastimado mucho – frunció el seño Sam

Cómo sea, quiero que esto acabe para ir a casa – dijo Santana molesta

Ojalá que se reconcilien, ellas son la una para la otra – sonrió Puck

Eso es muy lindo – lo miró Brittany

Ok, deja de coquetear con mi novia – le advirtió Santana a Puck

No estoy haciendo nada – se quejó

Brittany la abrazó y le besó la mejilla – amo que seas tan posesiva amor

Y yo te amo a ti – le besó los labios a su novia – eres el amor de mi vida – le dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara

¡Escuché Romea! – se burló Sam con una voz melosa

Santana tomó a Sam por el cabello y lo amenazó – Cállate rubio

Puck abrió los ojos como platos

Wow, ahora ya sé de dónde sacó la violencia Quinn – bromeó y Sam no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

No te rías – jaló más el cabello del rubio

Ok, ok, suéltame, podemos llegar a un acuerdo Santana linda, hermosa – el chico estaba rojo del dolor

Amor déjalo por favor, míralo – miró con ternura a Sam

Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada

Gracias – besó a Santana de nuevo

Todos estaban bromeando de lo que acababa de pasar cuando llegó Rachel molesta – nos vamos Noah – jaló del brazo a Puck

Está bien – asintió y se despidió con un gesto con la cabeza de sus nuevos amigos

A los pocos segundos llegó Quinn también y subió a su coche

¿Qué miran? – dijo molesta – ¿van a subir o no?

* * *

><p>¿Qué haces? – cuestionó Puck asustado al ver a Rachel batir su maletera sin piedad-<p>

Aquí está – sacó su Ipod y puso una canción lenta

¿Colbie Caillat? ¿Necesitas hablar? – levantó una ceja

Necesito cantar Noah – lo calló con su dedo índice – _I think you took my heart away when you said you were leaving – _comenzó a llorar cómo loca. Puck paró el auto y la abrazó

Calma Rach, calma aquí estoy

La morena seguía cantando entre sollozos – _I'm breaking at the cracks… and everything comes black –_ se limpió unas lágrimas – _Love I need you back, I need you back, I need you back… oh Quinn I need you back – _lloró sobre el hombre de su amigo – la necesito de vuelta, conmigo, necesito decirle que la amo

No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a recuperarla, te lo prometo – le besó la frente

Alguien fotografiaba el momento – el romance de la estrella de "Spring Awakening" esto es oro – dijo el paparazzi guardando su cámara

* * *

><p>Los cuatro chicos se pasaron el camino sin dirigirse la palabra. Brittany y Santana estaban besándose en la parte trasera del auto<p>

¿Podrían guardar sus espectáculos para cuando estén en casa? – detuvo el coche molesta

No nos culpes de tu amargura, estás sola porque quieres y si no cambias de actitud así te vas a quedar – dijo Santana sin pensar

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Quinn… Santana tenía razón

Oh Quinn, no fue mi intensión – se disculpó

Déjalo, es la verdad – se secó una lágrima y continuó manejando en silencio

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos meses sin que las chicas supieran algo de la otra. Quinn estaba deprimida, extrañaba a Rachel con toda su alma. Pero no quería ir a hablar con ella, algo se lo impedía. Además, si Rachel no hacía nada por salvar lo suyo… significaba que su amor no era tan fuerte… significaba que todo había terminado.<p>

El éxito estaba llegando a manos de Rachel, estaba bastante ocupada, entre ensayos, presentaciones, entrevistas que había tenido muy poco tiempo para deprimirse, le dolía, claro que le dolía, ver a Jesse con Macy le hacía recordar a Quinn… a su rubia. Como deseaba que ella estuviera ahí con ella.

Quinn tomó el periódico, había un encabezado "Spring Awakening, un verdadero éxito" en la nota no se bajaba a Rachel de "hermosa, talentosa y profesional" al final de la nota venía una foto de Jesse con su vestuario puesto besando a Rachel, en su personaje también

Quién diría Rachel, estás en todas partes – puso el periódico junto a la revista donde también venía una nota sobre Rachel – pero cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí – dijo con tristeza y encendió el televisor y se sentó en el sofá con un plato de palomitas

Estaba saliendo un programa de espectáculos, y por azares del destino, Rachel estaba en él, le habían hecho una entrevista saliendo de la obra

Rachel, Rachel – la llamaban con desesperación. Rachel escuchó que la llamaban y miró con una sonrisa a los periodistas

Hola – saludó con una sonrisa

¿Es cierto que usted sale con el también actor de no tan popular nombre Noah Puckerman?

Rachel rió – no, no es cierto, el es sólo un amigo – sonrió con amabilidad

Quinn observada todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacía la morena, seguía siendo la misma, el éxito no la había cambiado para nada

¿Qué dice de las fotos donde salen ustedes dos en una posición muy comprometedora? – Quinn escupió las palomitas "¿Qué rayos había dicho?"

Él solo me abrazaba, el siempre ha sido un muy buen amigo, yo necesitaba apoyo y él me lo brindó – dijo con seriedad

¿Fue cuando terminaste tu relación con tu coestrella Jesse? – fue ahí cuando Quinn entendió el lado malo de la farándula

No, había terminado una relación muy importante y él solo me ayudaba

¿Cómo está tu corazón ahora? – la reportera era muy insistente

De maravilla, estoy con el amor de mi vida justo ahora, mi corazón no pude estar mejor – sonrió felizmente

Quinn sintió que esas palabras le habían dolido en el alma… Wow, ¿en serio ya la había olvidado y había encontrado otro amor?

¿Cuál es su nombre? – se apresuró a decir la reportera

Spring Awakening – dijo Rachel con seguridad. Entonces se escuchó una bocina de un coche. Todos miraron hacia donde provenía el sonido y se encontraron con un coche negro. El coche se acercó y Rachel abrió la puerta. Se alcanzó a ver a Puck dentro de él. Rachel se despidió amablemente y subió al coche.

* * *

><p>Queeee tal? Jajajaja me encanta saber que aman el drama tanto como yo *-*<p>

Lexa creo que tus rw's me están enamorando! Jajajjaja

AlicePark: Oh Dios, muchas gracias!

Vanzinha: Ojalá que te siga gustando el fic, me encanta que lo leas;) Saludos desde México


	9. Spring awakening

DianaP21,Ska32 : *-* ¿Amantes del drama? Genial, yo lo adoro *-*

I'm a sinner : No puedo actualizar muy seguido, pero actualizaré siempre y cuando pueda, lo prometo ;)

jhmarL: Me encanta que te haya gustado, y sí, Drama "i love it"

Andre: Sí, lo sé, digamos que mi inspiración no está en sus mejores momentos :/

AlicePark : ¿Qué hizo mi Rach? :O

Lexa: Ahh, de lo que escribo… o sea que si dejo de escribir…¿tanto amor se acaba? :c

gbrujndl : Orgullo, orgullo, nada más que orgullo

Rachel si asi es mi nombre: A la orden, aquí lo tienes :)

Achelelover: ¿Competencia? ¿De lectoras, o de qué 8)? No creo que haya competencia alguna, al menos en ver cual de las dos escribe cosas más lindas… porque ambas lo hacen… y me encanta :$

* * *

><p>Quinn abrió los ojos. La despertó el sonido de golpes a su puerta. Al instante supo que era Brittany por la manera en que tocaban. Era un golpeteo cómo "toc, toc, Quinn, toc., toc, Quinn" si, maldecía el momento en que invitó a ver un maratón de "The big bang theory" a Brittany con ella.<p>

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta… Brittany seguía tocando la puerta con el mismo ritmo y al parecer sería tan insistente cómo Sheldon. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Brittany frente la puerta con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, a su lado estaba Santana con cara de "Cállenla por favor" y Sam se encontraba dándose topes contra la pared

Hola Quinnie – Brittany besó su mejilla y caminó hacia la sala de Quinn

Gracias a Dios que abres – la abrazó Sam – pensé que no dejaría de tocar jamás – dijo con desconcierto y siguió a Brittany

Santana se acercó a su oído y le susurró – vuelves a ponerla a ver un maratón de alguna serie o algo así y te voy a matar... no deja de hablar de un tal Sheldon – la amenazó y se sentó junto a su chica.

Quinn rió y se sentó a un lado de Sam quién rosaba su mano contra su frente, los golpes contra la pared le habían dejado sonrojada la frente y le habían dejado un pequeño dolor

¿Qué los trae por acá? – dijo Quinn besando la frente de sonrojada de  
>Sam quién la miró con rencor – no me culpes tu también – rió contagiando al rubio quién para "aparentar su enojo" miró hacia otro lado<p>

Vimos a Rachel salir en la televisión- dijo Brittany quitándole la palabra de la boca a Santana quién frunció el seño, pero Brittany la besó tiernamente dejando una sonrisa en el rostro de su chica

Y también sale en revistas y en periódicos – dijo Sam

Si, la he visto – trató de ocultar la nostalgia que le provocaba escuchar l nombre de Rachel

¿Y sólo dices eso? – dijo Santana incrédula – ¿no vas a ir a recuperarla? – se levantó violentamente pero Brittany la jaló hacia atrás sentándola en sus piernas

Calma, es sólo que creo… creo que las cosas están mejor así – se mordió el labio y Sam la abrazó

¿Qué estás mejor? ¡No sales a ninguna parte Fabray! ¡Parces loca encerrada nada más!

Quinn pidió ayuda a Sam con la mirada pero el sólo levantó los hombros – es la verdad, Lindsay y yo te hemos invitado a salir y no aceptas

Y Brittany y yo hemos hecho lo mismo e igual, nos mandas al diablo

Quinn rodó los ojos

Salen cómo parejas, no me gusta hacer mal tercio, mucho menos estorbar – desvió la mirada

Te propongo algo – Brittany salió de su silencio. Sacó su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo. Después de un rato sacó cuatro boletos y se los dio a la rubia – los cuatro iremos, sin plan de parejas, cómo amigos

Quinn examinó los boletos.

No por Dios, la de patos no de nuevo – le rogó la latina a su novia

¿Spring Awakening? – dijo Quinn mientras sentía que se hacía un nudo en su estómago

Si, y vamos a ir, porque es muy difícil conseguir boletos en primera fila en esa obra

No… no me siento preparada Britt – se mordió el labio

Claro que lo estás – la animó Sam – además, no es necesario que le hables, sólo imagínate la obra con alguien más y ya – levantó los hombros

Como si lo fuera a hacer – rió Santana – apuesto a que se la comerá con la mirada – se acercó al oído de la rubia – dicen que se puede ver un seno de ella en la obra – soltó una carcajada al ver cómo Quinn se sonrojaba

Rachel se bajaba del coche de Puck, se le había hecho un poco tarde

¿Quieres que venga por ti? – salió del coche para darle su saco a la rubia

Claro que si, eres mi pareja – rió – debes de venir por mí – hizo un gesto serio

Puck la miró con los ojos entrecerrado

Odio a los medios – sonrió

Sorprendentemente yo no – le besó la mejilla y salió trotando hacia el teatro

El chico entró de nuevo al coche y se fue

Quinn se había probado mil y un conjuntos. Cada uno de ellos era juzgado por sus amigos. Si el pulgar iba hacia arriba era aceptado pero si iba hacia abajo tendría que buscar otro. Santana levantó el pulgar, todas y cada una de las veces, sólo quería irse, le importaba un bledo lo que se pusiera la rubia, para su desgracia, Brittany pensaba totalmente lo contrario.

Al fin llegó un cambio que se ganó el pulgar arriba de Brittany, y no era para menos, Quinn se veía hermosa con ese vestidito. No muy elegante, no muy casual. Simplemente perfecto.

Te ves hermosa – dijo Sam con la boca abierta

Eso es poco – Brittany le sonrió a su amiga

Si, se ve muy bien… ¿podemos irnos? Ya es tarde – se quejó la latina

Si claro – Quinn caminó hacia la puerta cuando recordó algo y se devolvió

Oh Dios, ¿Ahora qué? – renegó Santana

Olvidé algo – se fue y luego regresó con un suéter rosado

¿Llevas dos suéteres? – levantó una ceja el rubio

Por si me da más frío – mintió, claro que el suéter no era para eso

Los chicos se subieron al coche. Sam manejó y llegaron bastante rápido. Quinn suspiró y entró de la mano de Sam, Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y guardaron silencio

* * *

><p>10 minutos para salir a escena – pasó Jeremy, el director, corriendo por los camerinos<p>

Rachel sonrió y se dio una última mirada en el espejo

Te ves perfecta – rió Jesse

Gracias, tu también – sonrió

¿Nerviosa? – levantó una ceja riendo

Recibí algo… - le mostró un suéter rosado que estaba sobre su tocador

Jesse lo observó y se lo regresó a la morena

Un suéter… hasta yo me puse nervioso – se burló

No tonto – bromeó – este suéter es mío, lo perdí hace un tiempo, pero no entiendo cómo alguien pudo saber que era mío – miró a la nada

¿Dónde lo habías perdido? – la miró con cierto interés

Creo que en el parque… - se quedó pensando – no, no, no – se levantó de un salto, Jesse la imitó

¿Qué pasa? – la miró asustado

Jeremy entró al camerino de Rachel

A escena – salió para avisar a los demás actores

Los chicos asintieron. Jesse cuestionó a Rachel de nuevo

Ella… ella está aquí – dijo con los ojos como platos

Ella… ¿Quinn?

Vámonos Jesse – le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hacia las posiciones con las que empezarían la obra

* * *

><p>El telón se levantó y la obra comenzó. Quinn sintió cómo la mano de Sam le brindaba apoyo. Volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió.<p>

Pasaron un montón de escenas, Quinn estaba muy desesperada Rachel no la veía ¿Acaso debería de hacer el ridículo para que la mirara?

Al fin llegaron a la escena donde los personajes principales tienen relaciones. Quinn no supo como lo hizo, pero se contuvo, miró todo sin siquiera una lágrima. Jesse tocaba a Rachel, y en efecto en una parte de la obra Jesse destapaba un seno de Rachel y lo besaba mientras ella "disfrutaba".

Sin duda Quinn lo soportó, pero lloró a mares en la parte donde Wendla moría, sin duda la había conmovido… hasta lloró cuando Melchor se quedaba solo.

Cuando terminó la obra todos los actores hicieron la típica línea donde se tomaban de las manos para hacer una reverencia. Quinn se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir efusivamente, pero al parecer la morena no la veía, finalmente se dio por vencida y miró con decepción a sus tres amigos quienes desafortunadamente no podían sonreír… también se habían dado cuenta de que Rachel no había notado en lo absoluto a la rubia

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba por hacer la escena donde Wendla y Melchor tenían sexo, estaba nerviosa, había notado a Quinn en la primera fila mirándola fijamente, se veía hermosa. La morena se puso extremadamente nerviosa <em>"no la mires, ignórala"<em> fueron los consejos de Jesse, Rachel hizo su mayor esfuerzo y lo logró, la ignoró por completo, después le pediría disculpas, pero no podía echar a perder su trabajo por tontos nervios de principiante.

La obra terminó y Rachel se formó en línea para el final y hacer la típica reverencia. Cuando buscó con la mirada a Quinn, esta ya se había ido.

Salió rápido de la formación para buscar a la rubia, pero nada. Todos los autos, o al menos la mayoría se habían ido. Escuchó su teléfono sonar. Miró la pantalla: Noah. Contestó rápidamente.

Bueno – dijo buscando con la mirada rastros de la rubia

_Si piensas salir por la parte de atrás, no lo hagas, todos los paparazis están esperándote_

Ok, gracias, ¿ya estás aquí?

_Cómo siempre linda _

Voy para allá – dijo algo distante

_Ok, sirve de que me cuentas que pasa_

No pasa nada Noah – mintió

_Te conozco Raquel _

Amo dices mi nombre en español – dijo coquetamente

_Yo también amo cuando hablo español, ya te vi –_tocó la bocina de su coche

Rachel colgó cuando vio el coche negro acercándose hacia ella. Sonrió y caminó hacia él.

Subió y se sentó en silencio. Puck se detuvo.

Ok, mira tengo algo que decirte, tú decides quién empieza, tú o yo – giró hacia ella

Vi a Quinn, en la obra, fue a verme – dijo con tristeza

¿Qué tiene de malo eso? – dijo confundido

Que se fue, le importé un bledo y se fue –miró hacia la ventana

Puck la abrazó en silencio. La morena lo miró

¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Oh, sí, casi lo olvido, sé que esto te va a relajar, y a encantar, no puedes decir que no – sacó de su pantalón una tarjeta blanca y se la dio con una sonrisa

Rachel la miró desconcertadamente

Oh Dios Noah, perdona si te di señales erróneas, pero eres mi amigo – dijo preocupada

¿De qué hablas? – tomó la tarjeta… era para una noche con todo pagado en un hotel – oh Dios esta no era – la expresión de Rachel se relajó – es esta – sacó otra tarjeta similar y se la dio a la morena

¿Una fiesta? – levantó una ceja

Exacto – la miró con una sonrisa

No tengo ánimos Noah, además…

Me invitó Brittany, me la encontré mientras estaba en el estacionamiento, no vi a Quinn, probablemente ya había subido al coche… pero si no quieres ir – bromeó quitándole la tarjeta a Rachel

Un descanso me iría bien – le quitó la tarjeta al moreno y sonrió de alguna manera tenía que ver a la rubia… aunque sea de lejos, tenía que mirarla a los ojos para por fin poder decirle que para ella… no había terminado.

* * *

><p>Hy dejando nueva actualización...Eso de los caps cortos creo que ya s cosa de mi escasa imaginación ._., disculpen :C, pero la verdad como disfruto de escribir este fic, mi favorito, de hecho Jajaja bueno muchas gracias por leer, saludos, dejen su rw y así c:<p>

Twitter: Lulutirado


End file.
